Two Ends
by Rainy Boom
Summary: I'm just a super awesome pegasus who has dreams of being a Wonderbolt! But... recently... one of my friends has admitted to... being in love with me... I love somepony else... I'm so confused...


**Hey hey hey everypony! How are you all? It's just me, Blue Eyes. I know I've been neglecting to update my story _A Diamond in the Rough_. But, that is mostly due to my muse leaving me... sad... I know. BUT... I have started work on Chapter 8... bad news is... it might be pushed back due to me having to finish up some school work so I can get my lazy ass into college. Long story short... missing a class needed to get into what I want. Anyways... this is just something me and the admin of Fluttershy page on Facebook started. It was originally a RP that we started on my page's wall and ended on Steam. Those who saw it suggested we turn this into a fan fiction and it's what you see before you... right now... right below this AN. Oh... for those of you who are reading _A Diamond in the Rough_, it's not canon to that story at all. Anyway... enough of me rambling... go ahead and enjoy! Don't forget to review it as well!**

Two Ends

By

Blue Eyes White Dragon64 and Colinz

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. The character of Solar belongs to Blue Eyes White Dragon64.**

_**Chapter 1: The Confession**_

The sun had been up for a while, but I was just getting out of bed now. I looked at the time, which read 1:37 PM. "Man, I need to stop sleeping in so late." I said to myself. I guess I should get up now, I thought to myself. I got up, and walked over to the bathroom, and got cleaned up, because I had planned to practice a new trick today, "The Super Rainbow Loop Deluxe" and I know that somepony will probably watch, and I want to look my best. As I was about to walk out the door, I looked in the mirror, and noticed I looked more awesome than usual,

"Lookin' good, Rainbow." I had said to myself.

I developed a bit of a habit of talking to myself lately, but nothing severe.

"Time go to!" I said, and as I was about to zoom off, I saw a yellow mare trotting towards me. What does she want? I guess I better find out. I went down to the ground, because I knew she would never fly up to me, and said

"Hey Fluttershy! What's up?"

She seemed startled, but quietly said

"Oh... hi Rainbow... I was just wondering if you wanted to do something today? Oh but if you don't want to that's totally fine!"

I laughed a bit, and I told her, "Sure, Fluttershy. What do you have in mind?"

She seemed happy that I had agreed to go do something with her. Who cares about The Super Rainbow Loop Deluxe? I could practice that whenever I wanted, but it's not every day that Fluttershy asks you to do something, so I thought it might be fun. I lowered myself and got on the ground, because I knew we would be walking wherever she wanted to go. Fluttershy opened her mouth to say something just as my stomach gave off a rather large growl. I looked downwards towards my stomach and I chuckled a bit.

"What about lunch?" I half jokingly asked.

I watched as Fluttershy returned the smile and said in her usual soft voice

"Oh...lunch would be nice...I was getting hungry myself..."

My stomach gave off another growl.

"There's a place by Twilight's that has the best food...we could go there...ya know...if you want to...that is." she softly said.

I tilted my head and gave her a rather curious look and I said

"There's a restaurant by Twilight's place?"

I watched as Fluttershy nodded yes, to which I simply shrugged and said

"Alright, let's go there then!" I watched as a smile formed on her face and she turned and started to trot in the usual direction towards Twilight's house. I followed and once again, my stomach growled.

"My, you sure are hungry..." she said with a laugh, "Did you eat at all today?"

I smiled a bit, and said, "I actually just woke up about half an hour ago..."

She looked at me like I was telling the biggest lie. She must be one of those early birds, who wake up at 8 in the morning, I thought.

"So... tell me about this place by Twilight's." I asked her, and she replied,

"Oh, it's nothing too special. It's just a place called Hay There! They sell really yummy food at a decent price. How have you never been there before? It's been there for a while."

I shook my head. "No. I don't usually eat out."

Fluttershy gave me the same look as when I told her that I just woke up and I sort of shrugged and looked back at the road that was ahead of us. It was a minute or so before one of us spoke and it was Fluttershy who spoke.

"So...what were you planning on doing today, Rainbow?"

"I was going to practice a new trick that I have that is for sure going to get me into the Wonderbolts!" I replied with a grin.

"Oh? What is it called?" Fluttershy asked with a certain curiosity.

"The Super Rainbow Loop Deluxe." I answered. Fluttershy uttered an 'Oooh' as we passed by Twilight's library.

"But I can't do it, you see. I'm supposed to gain enough speed to leave a rainbow trail behind me, but I never gain enough speed."

She let out a chuckle and said, "Well, why don't you just do a Sonic Rainboom? You always leave a rainbow behind you when you do that..." she said, and I realized what she said was totally right.

"Oh, good thinking, Fluttershy!" I said with an encouraging grin. I thought I heard her mumble, "I'm surprised you didn't think of that yourself..." but I might have just been hearing things.

"So...that restaurant ...you said it was by Twilight's right?" I asked and Fluttershy only nodded and pointed with one of her front hooves, I followed the path that her hoof pointed to and my eyes met with a small building with tables set around outside.

"Is that it?" I asked and Fluttershy again replied with a nod.

I looked at the restaurant once more before trotting off towards it, Fluttershy walked behind me and I heard her say

"Oh! It's not that busy today...can we sit outside, Rainbow...that is...um...if you don't mind."

I turned my head to look at her and I laughed "Of course I don't mind! I'd rather sit outside than some building where it's all...enclosed and stuff."

Fluttershy giggled at this and I turned my head back to the front of me and I trotted into the outside area of the restaurant.

"Um… Rainbow?"

I stopped and looked back at Fluttershy with a questioning look. "I… I think we have to wait for somepony to… um… seat us." she said, pointing to the sign that I had past that said 'Please Wait to be Seated'

"Oh... well..." I started to say as Fluttershy moved up to join me

"But... um... they don't seem to mind... I think." she softly said. I just shrugged and went over to a nearby table. I sat down and watched as Fluttershy sat down on the chair across from me.

I saw the waiter come up and give us our menus, "Thank you." I heard Fluttershy say, so I said,

"Uh, Thanks..." I don't really know what to do when eating out, so I'll just so whatever Fluttershy does.

"Alright! Let's see what chow they got!" I looked at the menu, and immediately noticed almost every meal had hay in it.

"Well, now I understand why they call it Hay There! There's hay in everything!" I said, and when I looked up at Fluttershy, she bursted into laughter.

"F... Fluttershy?" I said,

"Well, what else would they serve?" She said in between her giggles.

I stared at Fluttershy as she continued to giggle and if I learned anything from being friends with Pinkie Pie for so long...it's that laughter is rather contagious...and I soon started to join Fluttershy in laughing. My menu flopped down onto the table as I held my gut and joyful tears spilled from my eyes and fell like rain onto the grass below. I could hear Fluttershy laughing harder as I started to laugh harder. I laughed until I couldn't and as I stopped to catch my breath our eyes caught each other and another fit of the giggles took over us. I suspected that the few ponies who were here were giving us very strange looks, but...I didn't notice until I heard the waiter clearing his throat as he stood waiting for us to finish. Fluttershy was the first to regain herself and I fought to gain control over myself as she told the waiter what she wanted, a Hay and Apple combo with a glass of water.

"And what will you have, ma'am?" I heard him say to me.

I managed to control myself as he glanced down at the menu that still laid in front of me and quickly said

"I'll have a Hay Burger with a Pony Cola...please." The waiter nodded and picked up the menus and trotted back inside of the building.

"Oh my goodness, how long was he standing there watching us laugh?" said Fluttershy, trying to hold back her giggles.

"I don't know..." I said, "But he seemed slightly annoyed with us."

I looked around at the few ponies sitting around us, giving us very suspicious looks.

"Fluttershy... how loud were we laughing?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I think louder than we thought..." she said, looking around as well. I attempted to hold back my giggles, as we waited for our food.

"Whoops..." I said, and that almost sent Fluttershy into another laughing craze, but luckily the waiter came and gave us our food and forced her to calm down.

"Enjoy your meal." I heard him say, and he trotted over to another table.

"Oh my... this looks awesome!" I said, and immediately started enjoying the meal in front of me. Fluttershy also started eating, but she was eating a lot slower than me.

"How is it?" I heard her say, with a little laugh.

"Awesome! It's so good!" I said, "How's yours?"

"Oh, it's lovely. This is my favorite dish here." She said as she took a sip of her water.

I let out a belch and covered my mouth with my front hooves. Fluttershy only giggled at my burp as she continued to eat her meal. I just smiled and took a sip from the Pony Cola I ordered and went right back into my burger and finished it quickly. I leaned back and let out a sigh of relief as I rubbed my belly, the burger now starting its trek into my body.

"Oh, that was so good." said Fluttershy, as she finished her meal. "Don't worry, Rainbow, It's my treat."

"Thanks, Fluttershy!" I said gratefully,

"Well, do you want to do anything else?" she said as we got ready to leave. "Well, we could head over to my house if you want. Oh, wait, do you want to practice that trick?" Fluttershy added.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, as I had almost forgotten about the trick amidst all our laughing,

"I know the perfect field to practice in, but we sorta have to fly there, is that okay, Fluttershy?" I asked.

Fluttershy's ears flattened against her head and she looked down at the ground.

"I... umm… I guess so..." she softly said. I smiled and started to hover and waited for Fluttershy to do the same. She whimpered and forced her wings to flap as she started to rise into the air.

"Alright! Let's go!" I joyfully said, turning towards the direction of the field and took off for it with Fluttershy going about half of my speed behind me. It took me less than 5 minutes to reach the field, I landed with a soft thump in the grass and whirled around and scanned the skies for her...no sign. I let out an irritated sigh and said

"Oh come on, Fluttershy!" I flopped down onto the grass and stared up into the sky.

In the distance, I could see a yellow dot, flying just high enough to get over the trees, and I could faintly hear her saying something like

"Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdownalmosttheredon'tlookdown."

I called out to her, "Fluttershy! Over here! C'mon Fluttershy!" I said, slightly irritated.

As soon as she passed all the trees, she immediately landed and then proceeded to trot over to me.

"S-Sorry..." she said.

I let out a sigh and said "Don't worry about it. Now, I'm going to try what you said and do a Sonic Rainboom before I do the loops, alright?"

"O-Okay..." she said, looking a bit scared."J-Just don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Me? Hurt myself? As if!" I said.

Fluttershy gave me a look as if to say 'Do I need to remind you?' I just chuckled and took off into the air, gaining altitude with each flap of my wing. My excitement and happiness grew as well. I always felt so alive up here... so free... as if nothing else even mattered, as soon as I felt I was high enough I stopped and took a look down and could see a little tiny dot that was Fluttershy. I grinned and with a yell, I started to shoot towards the ground. Speed increasing with every inch, about half way towards the ground, I could feel the light barrier starting to break. Nothing could wrong... or so I thought. A bird had flown out of nowhere and flew right into my path; I yelled out in surprise and veered off, breaking my Sonic Rainboom and sending me on a crash course right into the ground.

I could hear Fluttershy yelling my name, well, yell by her standards.

"Rainbow! Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"I... I'm fine... I just... scraped my leg..." I said, dazed from the crash. She took one look at my leg and freaked out,

"Oh my goodness! You're bleeding! I have some bandages, they're at my house, let me go-"

I cut her off, "I'm fine, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy opened her mouth to try and persuade me. I gave her a look that made her shut her mouth quickly and look at me.

"Could you do me a favor and go talk to the birds to make sure they stay out of my way?" I asked her.

"Oh yes. I can do that." she replied and hovered into the air and took off towards a flock of birds.

I stood there watching her as she flew towards the flock and was there for a few minutes before returning.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, Rainbow. They'll stay out of the way until you're done."

I nodded a thanks and leapt back up into the air and shot up to the same height as before and shot back down and without a bird flying in the way, I managed to successfully perform a Sonic Rainboom. The explosion of rainbow stayed behind and a rainbow trail followed as I shot through the air and preformed 3 loops.

"AWWW YEAH! I DID IT! I DID IT!" I triumphantly cried. I could faintly hear Fluttershy saying "Yay!"

You know, I thought after the time she cheered when I did the Sonic Rainboom back in Cloudsdale, she'd be able to cheer a bit louder. But she's still Fluttershy, plain and simple. I slowed down after doing a victory lap and landed next to her.

"Did you see that? I did it! And it's all thanks to you, Fluttershy!" I gave her a hug, and then she blushed slightly and said

"No problem. Why don't we celebrate?"

"Celebrate?" I said, "Aww yeah, now you're talkin my style!"

"How about we go to my house? I mean if that's okay with you I mean we could go anywhere else I mean it's totally fine..." she said quickly.

I laughed and said, "Your house sounds like fun, Fluttershy. I haven't been there much anyway; maybe you can give me the grand tour!" I said, chuckling.

"Oh... well... I don't have much to show, but, I suppose that would fine!" Fluttershy responded, smiling.

I returned the smile and looked around "Uh... isn't your house like around here?" I asked and looked at her.

Fluttershy nodded and pointed to a small hill to the north.

"My house is actually right over there. Come on!" she turned and started to trot towards it.

I followed closely behind her. It didn't take us long to reach her house. We managed to cross the field in less than 10 minutes. As we walked into her yard, a few rabbits hopped in front of the path and forced me to stop as they hopped across the path. Fluttershy turned around and saw this and her response was a giggle. I rolled my eyes a bit. I still didn't see how she could find these bunnies 'cute', but... whatever. Animals WERE her special talent. After the rabbits left, we finished our journey up to her house and she opened the door. Her house smelled like cookies, which was strange seeing how she shared her house with all sorts of different creatures.

"Fluttershy, I don't understand how you manage to keep a clean house with all of these animals running around. I only have Tank and my house isn't... well... clean."

Fluttershy giggled once more and said "Well... I... um... like to have a clean house... the animals help out... so it makes cleaning that much easier."

I listened to Fluttershy as I explored the front room of her house. It also doubled as a living room, a couch was placed by a window and bird houses filled parts of the room and there was even a small pillow with Angel, her pet bunny, napping peacefully on it.

"I-I'll be back." Fluttershy said and she trotted across the room and into what looked like the kitchen from what I could see.

Shrugging, I trotted over to the couch and sat down on it. It was a few minutes before Fluttershy came back carrying a tray with two glasses of water on them. She set the tray down and offered me a glass. Not wanting to be rude, I accepted it and was surprised I found myself thirsty as I drained the glass quickly. Which caused Fluttershy to giggle shyly as she took little sips from her own glass. I set the glass back down on the floor and resumed looking around the front room/living room. I was surprised to see two green birds with a tinted red breast fly from the upstairs room and land on one of the birdhouses. I studied the birds for a minute, trying to see if I could identify them without asking for Fluttershy's help... which failed because I ended up asking her anyway.

"Oh... those are Lovebirds. There's always a pair... you rarely see a single Lovebird." she dreamily said.

Her eyes locked onto the Lovebirds for longer than I did. I was starting to wonder if she fell asleep looking at the birds when she turned her head to look at me without warning, causing me to slightly jump.

"Hey... Rainbow. I... um... I have a question... if that's alright with you... I guess." she softly said.

"Oh... uhh... Yeah, sure. What is it?" I replied.

"D-Do you like anypony? I mean... more than friends like?" she asked, "I mean... I'm sorry... just those Lovebirds always make me wonder..."

"No, it's alright. and yes. I do like a certain somepony. H-His... his name is Solar..." I could feel my face going red.

"Solar...? I know him... Oh my goodness you like him?" she said with a giggle.

"Y-Yeah... so...? What's wrong with that?" I said, my face growing hotter, I could tell I was blushing hard.

"Nothing... it's just that... he's so mysterious... I mean... I never pictured you to like a pony like him!" She said.

"He's not THAT mysterious... I've known him for... like... EVER!" I replied, my face was burning. I thought I could grill something on them.

"Oh... I didn't know that." Fluttershy replied.

It was true, if one were to look at Solar they would get the impression that he was very mysterious. He was a black pegasus stallion with a long mane and tale of black and red. His hooves were the same red as with his mane and his cutie mark was that of a flaming lightning bolt. But... I think the reason why ponies would think he is was because of his eyes...they were of a deep blue color...a rather odd eye color for a pony of his coat color. I shook my rainbow mane and could feel the burning of my cheeks, this wasn't going to go away for a while.

"So...as long as we're on this subject. Is there anypony that YOU like, Fluttershy?" I asked grinning.

"W-Who do I like?" There was a serious panic in her voice...

"Yeah, who do YOU like, Fluttershy?" I said, my grin growing wider.

She said, "Uhm... you know them..."

"I do?" I said...

"Y-Yeah... and... she's closer than you'd think..."

Wait. Did she just say SHE? No, I must have heard her wrong, there's no way Fluttershy swings that way.

"She?" I asked, louder than I meant to.

"U-Uhm... yeah... she... is there a problem with that...? I mean... I always sort of hoped you... were the same way..."

I couldn't tell where she was going with this, but I didn't like it.

"I... wait... is she... another pegasus?" I asked, my voice cracking on the word 'pegasus'.

"Y-Yes..." she said quietly, her face burning red.

Oh no... it couldn't be... it can't be...

"I... Is it me...?" Why did I ask that? As soon as I said that, her face went such a deep red, I thought she might have stopped breathing, but she quietly said,

"Yes."

I couldn't believe her. I... this was way too much.

"R-Rainbow... I need to tell you something..." She said.

I hesitantly answered, "O-Okay... w-what is it?" My voice was shaking, along with the rest of me.

"I..."

Don't say it...

"I..."

Don't say it...

"I..."

DON'T SAY IT!

"I love you."

**Hey, just me again. Just thought I would leave some links up.**

**Fluttershy - .com/pages/Fluttershy/219126408170397?ref=ts  
><strong>

**Rainbow Dash - .com/pages/Rainbow-DashMLPFIM/227029904041473?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Solar - .com/pages/Solar-MLPFIM/301487383222163**

**Go ahead and like those pages if you want. I admin two of them (Play a guessing game and guess which ones...herpaderp)**

**Sorry for being a billboard right there xD Go ahead and review... and if there are some grammar or spelling mistakes in there... don't mention em... kidding... let me know so I can fix em. **


End file.
